


Follow You

by koffiekat8



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffiekat8/pseuds/koffiekat8
Summary: Following the "Promised Day" Roy Mustang is setting out to become Fuhrer. Without his sight he will need the help of his subordinate Riza Hawkeye. Spending so much time together and having both almost lost their lives the two debate on confessing their feelings for one another.❤This is my 1st fanfiction so of course I had to do it on my favorite characters of all time. Roy and Riza. I hope you enjoy!❤ Also I know Roy got his sight back and Jean got his spine fixed but I wanted to do something a lil different. ❤





	1. Chapter 1

ROY'S POV

"I bet you can't wait to get back to Black Hataye, if Stg. Fury hasn't stolen him yet". I joked with her.

"Yes, sir." Riza replied.

I have no idea why Riza never called me my name. After so much time together, I've told her numerous time's she could call me Roy. Also, I could tell by her extra short tone she was down. I had no clue why. As far as we knew the bad times were over. The world was saved and it was 'happily ever after,' We were both going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning. We've been here for an entire month. Riza and I shared a room due to the hospital being vastly overcrowded after the coup and the intense battle with the man known as Father. It didn't matter that she was a female and I was her male commanding officer, I couldn't see anything. Literally I'm now blind. 

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I asked her, hoping she'd tell me. Riza also preferred I call her by her title as well.

I must have caught her off guard with my question somehow because she stuttered her words.

"N..nothing... Sir"

This was bad. The Lieutenant never keeps anything from me. What is going on? Maybe she was threatened? Was she still upset about me having lost my sight? That was a good possibility.  
You see I lost my sight after being forced to do a human transmutation and open the portal of truth. That was how Fullmetal lost his arm and leg and his brother Alphose lost his entire body. Luckily those boys we're able to get their bodies back. However, Dr. Marcoh an Alchemist who was skilled in medicinal alchemy and had a philosopher stone who was going to help me had died of a heart attack.

"Tell me, Lieutenant," I pleaded.

I could feel her soft chocolate eyes looking at me. How sad is it I never realized how beautiful her eyes were until I could never see them again. Then again maybe I could, I just need to find the philosopher stone Marcoh had.

"I'm just tired, sir"

That couldn't be all, I thought to myself.

"If you would like some more time off to rest after everything, you know I will grant you as much time as you'd like. Just promise me you will come back to work, you know how much I slack off without you." I chuckled. 

"Of course sir."

I could hear the smile in her voice. I'm glad that cheered her up a bit. Riza was also so supportive and stood by me in my dream to become the next leader of Amestris. Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

Riza shortly fell asleep after our conversation. I could tell by her extremely light snores she made. I can pick up on soft sounds like that now that I don't have my vision and a part of me was glad. I liked being able to hear her snores. It calmed me to know she was nearby. At this point I couldn't imagine life without her. She became my eyes. Even though technically I was in command of her I always viewed her as more of a partner. My right hand woman. I was able to sleep knowing she wasn't leaving my side any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning the first thing I expected to hear was Riza's soft voice or a nurse, not wheels and the flick of a lighter.  
JEAN HAVOC?!?

"Mornin' Colonel." 

"I thought you'd be long gone by now, Havoc."

Dr. Marcoh was suppose to heal Jean's legs before bringing back my sight. He never got around to doing that either.

"I decided to hang out in central a little while longer, at least until you're discharged," he said.

Havoc was a good man. He didn't deserve to lose his legs, poor dude.   
Just then, somebody entered the room and my heart skipped a beat knowing it was her.

"We're good to go, sir. Whenever you are ready," she stated.

"Aaand on that note I should be heading out as well, well talk soon." Havoc said heading out the door.

I could hear him take a puff of his cigarette. Those things will kill you, you know that! I remember telling him over and over. But it was Jean's nicotine addiction that saved our lives once.

About One Year Earlier  
I guess it was on this day deep down I realized I had feelings for my subordinate. Me, Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse Elric, and Havoc had gone into the depth of the Third Laboratory in Central in search of a homunculus. The homunculus, Lust, was smart to rip up my ignition glove which made me unable to use my flame alchemy. Lust then proceeded to severely injure both me and Havoc. All of us should've died that day. My eyesight was getting splotchy, my head was going fuzzy, I was probably just about to lose consciousness. Then, Riza's scream alerted me. Suddenly I was wide awake and aware of the situation. I had to save her. I had to save all of them. Nothing else mattered. I carved a transmutation circle on the back of my hand using my nails. After being pierced through the gut by Lust, some deep scratches on the back of my hand felt like tickles. the pain was unbearable, but I had to endure it. I had to destroy Lust. Jean was already completely unconscious from blood loss but he was still breathing. I couldn't focus on him right now. As much as it stung, there was nothing I could do for him. I took his lighter from him, blood spilling from my body with every movement. I drew in a breath preparing myself to endure the worst pain imaginable. I put one hand on my wound and used the other hand to flick the lighter. I knew close to nothing about medicine, but I knew enough to know that I needed to stop myself from bleeding out. Once I achieved that task and cleared my head. I knew I could save Riza from Lust.

The Present  
My fist tightened and jaw locked thinking about that horrific day. Sadly, there was a day even worse then that but I'll completely lose my mind if I think of that. Her bleeding out just like I had. "NO STOP IT" the voice in my head wailed out. 

Almost as if she knew I needed to hear her voice, she spoke.   
"I'll take our bags to the car while you get ready to go," She said abruptly.

"Ri...Lieutenant wait," I tried to say but she was already out the door.

Great there goes my chance to talk to her, I thought. What is it with me suddenly she's all I can think about. I think about almost losing her... . I start to feel the urge to cry. Stop it, no that's over, she's okay. I have to remind myself. I have a more pressing matter that would leave me with no time to worry.

Becoming Fuhrer was my goal. The man who took the evil King Bradley's place was a true hearted, quirky man, Former General Grumann. He was also Riza's grandfather or that was the rumor anyway. They weren't very close so I never asked about it. Grumann also knows that my plan is to become the Fuhrer. I will work hard to make sure I am good enough to take over for him after he steps down.


End file.
